La buena queen
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Tipo: *EvilSwan* y *Swanqueen*. Resumen: Es imposible resumir sin spoilear jajaja …. Al viajar a una tierra desconocida nada saldrá como se tenía planeado, más cuando alguien importante es sentenciado a morir; una mezcla de aventuras, familia y amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: La buena queen. Cap 1.**

 **Tipo: *EvilSwan* y *Swanqueen*.**

 **Resumen:** Es imposible resumir sin spoilear jajaja …. Al viajar a una tierra desconocida nada saldrá como se tenía planeado, más cuando alguien importante es sentenciado a morir; una mezcla de aventuras, familia y fic es como Los simpsons, empieza de una manera y termina de otra ;) **El fic está prácticamente** **terminado** , porque llevo todo el mes de julio fuera de casa trabajando y allí solo tengo Internet en el móvil, pero me traje mi ordenador, así que mientras tanto he escrito este fic, que iré subiendo poco a poco.

 **Nota importante referente a la trama:** Todo sucede más o menos tras el Inframundo, Hook y Hood están muertos como sucedió, pero el pirata no volvió de nuevo, ascendió a los cielos, como debió pasar, jajaja.

Al separase Evil queen de Regina Mills, la malvada bruja recuerda poco de su vida como Regina en Storybooke, sus recuerdos son más antiguos y oscuros, los de la Evil queen en el Bosque encantado, así que ella desconoce toda la tecnología actual, lo que ha vivido Regina allí, las cosas más mundanas; su mente es como la de alguien del bosque encantado a excepción de que sí reconoce a Emma y a Henry.

Empecemos…

* * *

 **En un lugar alejado del Bosque Encantado**

-Sabía que era una mala idea-, se sinceró Blanca viéndose rodeada ella, su familia, y unos cuantos más por varios caballeros Ferros.

-¡Soltad las armas!-. Ordenó el capitán de la tropilla. Charming, con casaca celeste y porte de héroe soltó su pistola con precaución, Blancanieves tuvo que deshacerse de su arco y Emma de su espada. El capitán miró a Zelena que con los brazos en alto alzó una ceja y aclaró irritada, -no llevo nada.

-¿Qué queréis de nosotros?-, dijo Regina posicionándose frente a Henry, protegiéndole de las alabardas de los jinetes. Su vestimenta era calcada a aquel extraño tiempo donde los héroes eran villanos y viceversa.

-Estáis en tierras propiedad del reino de Growin, ¿pensabais acaso asaltar el castillo del rey?  
Uno de sus subordinados se rió con sorna.

-Nada de eso-, contestó Emma seriamente, -solo buscamos a una persona. Maurice se llama, Maurice "El inventor".

 **Hace tres días**

Rumplestinskin buscaba con desgano al padre de Bella, necesitaba traerlo de vuelta para que le diese un beso a su hija y así despertarla de su sueño eterno autoinducido, sin embargo tenía oscuros planes mientras la resguardaba a ella en una pequeña caja mágica. Tal era el vacío que tenía que no aguantaba un día más el no poder tocarla, acariciarle la cara, el vientre algo abultado…, y fue por ello que la devolvió a su estado natural.

Esto que sucedía era una de las razones por las que, por cortesía y bondad de la señora Mary Margaret había convencido a sus allegados a embarcarse en esa aventura junto al señor Oscuro. Claramente no lo hacía por él, sino por su amiga Bella.

Tras una odisea de lectura de libros de la biblioteca de Storybrooke por parte de Henry Mills y sus abuelos y una búsqueda intensa en mapas de tierras medias por parte de Emma y Regina; una Regina muy ausente por cierto; habían dado por fin con la situación del padre de Bella.

-Aquí está-, dijo la morena susurrante, Emma la miró y suspiró observando el mapa, -bien-, le contestó en el mismo tono de voz y observó a la alcaldesa con detenimiento mientras ésta alcanzaba un rotulador sin separar su dedo índice del papel, -¿necesitas hablar?-, le preguntó a voz de pronto la sheriff.

-No te preocupes Emma-, rodeó con el rotulador indeleble el lugar que su péndulo había señalado, -pero gracias-, le puso el capuchón y se alejó sin mirarla, como solía hacer.

Emma no preguntó más, no estaba segura de si lo que le sucedía a su amiga tendría que ver con la prematura muerte de Robin Hood, por la separación rápida del pequeño Roland o con que había acabado con la vida de su otra yo, su parte oscura y malvada.

Pues la sheriff se equivocaba, pero no del todo. Regina había estado soñando con su parte mala, Evil queen, pero la veía aun viva aplastando corazones con su mano, la veía en su psique decir que se vengaría, que no era tan fácil matar a alguien como ella. Su malestar no se arraigaba en ella por los sueños en sí, ni por recordar cosas de las que hoy por hoy se arrepentía, su inquietud venía porque cuando despertaba sus ojos se encontraban húmedos y llevaba una sonrisa de esperanza al ver a su otra yo viva, una sonrisa que al toparse con la realidad se convertía en llanto, de nuevo. ¿Acaso se arrepentía de lo que había hecho?, ¿se sentía vacía?, ¿otra persona?.

 **Actualidad**

Tras entregar sus armas el capitán, bien ataviado con ropajes dorados y cabello repeinado, ordenó a sus solados que escoltaran a los prisioneros hacia el castillo.

En esa comitiva Zelena Mills aceleró su paso para poder alcanzar a su hermana, -ps, ¿qué está pasando aquí?-, quiso ser discreta.

-Dímelo a mí hermana, te juro que de tener magia en estos momentos…-, gruñó.

-No podíamos saberlo, sus tierras están malditas con a saber qué-, la pelirroja de ojos verdes miró hacia arriba ensimismada, -siento que me los hubiesen robado, que faltara parte de mí.

Miró a su hermana, parecía distraída.

-Bueno-, continuó agarrándose parte de su vestido verde para no tropezar, -sea lo que sea, tenemos que conseguir nuestros poderes y librarnos del sabiondo ése y sus guerreritos-, le tocó el hombro a su hermana, adelantándola.

Regina había tenido la mirada puesta en Henry y su madre. A su amiga Emma la veía como siempre, su actitud, su mirada, sus gestos, a pesar de que ambas habían pasado por algo parecido sentía que ella lo había llevado bien. A fin de cuentas Killian Hook también estaba muerto, y aunque a veces lo odió sintió lástima por su amiga. La miraba y deseaba decirle _"Emma ven, vamos a hablar"_ o _"deshógate conmigo, estoy aquí"_ , sin embargo siempre había una barrera. Aunque sólo ellas se comprendían en esa etapa de sus vidas.

 **Hace tres días**

-¡Abuelo!, mamá ha encontrado al padre de Bella-, le comunicó Henry a un pensativo señor Gold sentado en la trastienda del local de antigüedades, junto a la cama donde Bella dormía hechizada.

-¿Abuelo?, ¿qué pasa?.

El señor Gold miró a su nieto y sonrió ausente mostrando su diente dorado.

-Nada, Henry, nada-, se levantó con la dificultad de alguien que cojeaba y llevaba acarreados muchos años a sus espaldas.

-¿Dónde está?.

-En un lugar llamado Growin.

 **Actualidad. Bosques del reino de Growin**

Campo a través, el grupo seguía los pasos de Regina, o más bien los que el mapa le guiaba a dar. _"Tiene que estar cerca",_ pensó.

Algo asustó a una liebre que cruzó agitada frente a la alcaldesa, ésta por instinto defensor gesticuló con la mano con la intención de crear una bola de fuego pero ésta no apareció. -Pero… , ¿qué?-. Volvió a extender la palma de su mano y a agitar sus dedos.

-No puedo…

Compartió miradas con el grupo, Zelena y Emma poco tardaron en intentar comprobarlo en sus propias carnes. –Yo tampoco…

Rumple parecía pensativo, -yo no puedo trasladarme.

-¿Será un aura antimagia?-, preguntó Blanca de forma cabal, aunque en el fondo esa situación le estaba dando miedo, tenían armas, pero los poderes era un as que siempre les había salvado la vida a última hora.

-No lo sé, pero….-, susurró Regina analizando su entorno. Le había parecido ver movimientos entre los arbustos. Entonces una voz ordenó que actuasen, y se dejó ver una tropa de soldados.

 **Actualidad. Castillo de Growin**

Su aspecto era totalmente medieval sin embargo su interior era todo baños de oro y diamantes de pocos quilates engarzados en columnas, lujo aparente, tan aparente como el mismo rey.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿pero quiénes son estos pueblerinos?-, el lord los observó altivo. Regina se mordió el labio y apretó los puños aguantándose para no saltar sobre él. El grupo estaba escoltado por los soldados del rey, el capitán de la tropa respondió:

-No son nadie-, contestó paseando por el lateral de ellos observándoles con vehemencia. –Dicen que pasaban por aquí…

El rey Charles Widmore, de físico ancho tirando a cincuenta y cinco kilos de más y una calva escondida bajo la corona agitó su bigote marrón.

-Así que os gustan mis tierras, ¿no?.

Emma dio un paso al frente. -Venimos a buscar a Maurice, "El inventor".

-¿Y quién os ha dicho que está aquí?, ha sido Frederick, ¿verdad?.

Emma frunció el ceño confusa. -¿Quién?.

Rumpelstilskin silenciaba, pero su mente no, buscaba formas de atacar a los soldados o mínimo escapar de allí y buscar al dichoso inventor, lo que le pasase al resto era minúsculo si su querida Bella no podía despertar jamás.

-Es igual, nos vendrá bien mano de obra nueva, se nos están muriendo-, vociferó sin consideración alguna.

Reinó la confusión pero no hizo falta preguntar, -llevadlos con el resto, bueno-, se puso un dedo en la frente, -espera, mejor dejadlos en las mazmorras superiores, las chicas pueden servirnos para otras cosas.

David reaccionó en seguida y fue directo a propinarle un puñetazo cuando uno de los soldados lo detuvo con un golpe en el mentón que lo tiró de espaldas.

-Estos nos han salido rebeldes, qué bien…

 **Mazmorras**

Entre dos paredes enrejadas y dos de dura piedra fueron agolpados todos.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-, preguntó Emma. Un guarda pasó frente a ellos.

-Nada de parlotear aquí-, les avisó golpeando las rejas violentamente.

-Bien…-, susurró Regina.

Pasó media hora de silencio, solo se escuchaban los pasos de los guardas y el sonido de las llamas de las antorchas. Una hora después, cuando todos parecían descansar, Regina se sentó junto a Blanca, a la que había estado observando y que no tenía pinta de pegar ojo.

-Hola-, susurró.

Margaret la miró con gesto de frustración pero éste se desvaneció al notar una mirada extraña en su amiga.

-¿Qué te pasa Regina?

-¿Puedo confesarte una cosa?.

En ese instante Emma, despierta que estaba, pero tratando de descansar, abrió un ojo disimuladamente y puso toda su atención a la conversación.

-Claro, puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo sé-, la morena se miró las manos y jugó con las uñas de sus dedos.

-Yo…, Blanca, creo que Evil queen aun está viva.

Su amiga agitó la cabeza, -¿sabes?, yo también pienso lo mismo, sobretodo después de que matase al Dragón.

-¿Mató al Dragón?-, la morena parecía no saberlo.

-Sí, eso sólo lo sabemos David y yo.

-No queríamos decirte nada para no hacerte sentir peor de lo que estabas-, respondió a voz de pronto David, aun tumbado de lado. _"Vaya, parece que al final van a estar todos despiertos",_ pensó Mills. –Regina-, Charming se sentó sobre sus piernas para acercarse a ellas gateando sin dejar de mirar la puerta de entrada a las mazmorras.

-Aunque no lo creas, te consideramos parte de la familia, y como tal nos preocupamos por ti-, se sentó a su lado, -lo siento, es un defecto que tenemos los Charmings-, le sonrió. La morena pareció emocionada pero se tragó esa vulnerabilidad.

-¿Y sabéis algo de ella?.

-La perdimos de pista después de eso.

-Ya…

-Y ahora por curiosidad Regina, ¿cómo lo supiste tú?.

La morena dio un vistazo rápido a la mazmorra y observó a Henry dormir -Sueño con ella todas las noches desde que pasó lo que pasó.

Emma no se lo esperaba y su mirada ausente se posó fija en el suelo de tierra, sentía lástima por su amiga a la que se imaginaba despertando aterrada noche tras noche en aquella solitaria mansión.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-, se decidió la sheriff a hablar, se sentó mirando directamente a su amiga. _"Emma…",_ había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, era alguien muy especial en su vida aunque no quisiese pensar en ello.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-, le preguntó la alcaldesa.

-Mi antigua vida me enseñó muchas cosas, unas legales y otras menos legales.

Desvió la mirada a Henry, comprobado que seguía dormido.

-Necesito algo metálico moldeable, tengo que hacer dos varillas.

Los despiertos se dispusieron a buscar, Gold estaba profundamente dormido, había estado tratando de devolverse la magia toda la noche y eso lo había dejado exhausto.

-¿Te vale esto?-, David se señaló el cinturón de cuero que sujetaba sus pantalones de tela.

-Perfecto.

Con maña y tesón la rubia fabricó una llave maestra con el elemento decorativo del cinturón de su padre. En sus tiempos de ladronzuela adulta había aprendido a escaparse hasta de la misma policía. Unas rejas antiguas y un candado oxidado no le iban a suponer un problema.

El plan había sido meditado estudiando la mitad de la noche que llevaban en esa mazmorra, vigilaban cuándo pasaba el guarda, que era cada veinte minutos, y una sirvienta bien entrada en años y muy delgada les dejaba cubos de agua y panes rancios pasadas las dos horas y media.

Había llegado la luna llena en la noche, lo sabían porque entraba un luz por un resquicio entre su mazmorra y la colindante, que estaba vacía y apestaba, parecía una antigua cuadra.

-Es la hora.

Emma cogió su llave mágica, dos varillas encorvada una, y forcejeó con la cerradura para encontrar el punto adecuado. Pero un inesperado guarda fortachón armado con un hacha irrumpió a través de una puerta que nunca habían visto abrir, Emma había sido pillada in fraganti, sobretodo porque llegó justo en el momento en que cedía el candado. La rubia quiso disimular apoyándose en la reja y el guarda, ancho, y con cicatrices en las mejillas apretó el candado nuevamente y golpeó la mazmorra tirando a Emma hacia atrás, todos la cubrieron. El guarda la miró a los ojos desafiante y acabó sentenciando algo más pícaro, -te vas a enterar, mujercita-, le sonrió mostrándole unos dientes sucios y rotos. –Mi otra profesión es la de verdugo.

Se marchó por la puerta antes de que ella pudiera justificarse.

-Mierda.

 **Cuenta atrás**

Sin saber cómo, la vida había dado un giro inesperado y Emma Swan había sido condenada a muerte por decapitación.

El patio interior del castillo era casi más grande que el mismo castillo. El rey había hecho salir a cinco de sus esclavos, representantes por así decirlo de las cinco salas donde mantenía trabajando día y noche a los que fueron trabajadores y aldeanos de la zona antes de que éste la asediara tramposamente. Los esclavos estaban dentro de una jaula móvil. Sueltos, ellos agitaban las rejas para intentar escapar. Justo frente a la jaula, otra igual, en su interior, los familiares y amigos de Emma, la que iba a ser ejecutada. Con ellos se habían molestado más manteniéndoles a todos de rodillas, maniatados, con los pies inmovilizados y enmudecidos por una sucia tela de saco que tenían que morder.

Las puertas de la torre real se abrieron de par en par y Emma apareció escoltada por soldados, con las manos atadas por detrás con una cuerda áspera, sus vaqueros y su camisa blanca estaban algo rasgados fruto de una breve paliza para apaciguar la insistencia de la presa en que liberasen a su familia. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una bolsa de tela de saco, cuando llegaron junto al enorme tocón de madera mugriento y decorado con sangre seca a Emma le retiraron la bolsa, entonces se oyeron gruñidos, las quejas e insultos de su familia, aun estando amordazados, al ver en la joven restos de sangre seca y algún moratón. Quien fue Salvadora de muchas los miró a los ojos, y por primera vez, su gente pudo ver auténtico temor en ella, no había un plan, ni una oportunidad, no había nada, solo la frustración de ver acercarse lo inevitable.

Por un lateral apareció un grupo de soldados diversamente armados, arcos, alabardas, y escudos.

" _Nos tienen demasiado miedo para estar en la situación en la que estamos",_ reflexionó el Oscuro.

-Os preguntaréis por qué estáis aquí, ¿verdad?-, el rey se dirigió a los delgados y haraposos esclavos, cuatro hombres y una mujer, desnutridos y malhumorados.

-Estáis aquí para que le digáis a vuestros amigos de ahí abajo lo que le pasa a aquel que osa escapar del rey Charles Widmore, el grande.

A continuación señaló al verdugo que obligó a Emma a arrodillarse frente al tocón. Regina trataba de soltarse frustrada por la situación, sus muñecas enrojecidas por la fricción pero sin resultado. No podía dejar que Emma muriera, y menos aun delante de los ojos de su hijo, pero era imposible desatarse, necesitaba su magia con urgencia, su poder…; una lágrima cayó en la tierra.

-Cuzo, es la hora. Acaba con ella.

Emma tembló.

-Será un placer mi rey-, agarró el hacha con ambas manos y sonrió ampliamente, degustando lo que se avecinaba, sádico como pocos. El rey miró con desdén a la jaula donde estaban sus familiares, incluso se permitió sonreír. _"Son tan inútiles…"._ Margaret dejó caer su cuerpo inmovilizado sobre David, se había rendido, había aceptado que su hija iba a morir, ambos lloraban en silencio por lo que estaba por suceder. Los esclavos vociferaban insultos que eran callados por alabardas que introducían los soldados entre las rejas. Mirándolos, derrotada y temblándoles los labios, labios apresados con tela, Emma sólo alcanzó a vocalizar malamente su muda despedida, un sentido: "Os quiero".

En el instante en el que Cuzo alzó su hacha oxidada sobre su cabeza una figura oscura con alas se divisó en el horizonte, entre nubes, frente a las montañas, planeando velozmente hacia allí.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!.

 **CONTINUARÁ!**

 **Espero que os haya enganchado un poco.** **Pronto sabréis quién o qué es…. No diré nada en los comentarios, jaja.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: La buena queen. Capítulo 2**

Un dragón negro sobrevoló desde las entrañas de las nubes y planeó sobre el bosque hasta llegar al patio central; a lomos de él, la Evil queen, con su cabello suelto dejado caer hacia atrás y recogido por delante, con un vestido de terciopelo rojo, ajustado, largo hasta sus tobillos, indiscutiblemente seductora. Su presencia sola congeló el tiempo.

Su respiración era agitada pero su gesto tranquilo, o eso pretendía. El dragón aterrizó por fin provocando una nube de polvo y la bruja descendió de él. Paseó sobre una especie de alfombra mágica redonda que le daba la posibilidad de conservar sus poderes, había sido inteligente y el conjuro lo había realizado en el aire, así que entraba dentro de los términos de la maldición, y ella sabía bien de esas cosas.

-Me dijeron por ahí que este suelo está encantado-, sus labios rojo oscuro sonrieron, -bien, pues yo vengo por aire-, le guiñó un ojo a Widmore de forma prepotente y observando a su alrededor suspiró aliviada al ver que llegaba a tiempo. Emma aun estaba con vida, arrodillada, maniatada, con un pañuelo sobre su boca y sudorosa, pero viva.

El rey musitó a su capitán algo entre dientes mientras trataba de disimular su inquietud.

-¡Arqueros!-, dio orden el capitán.

La tropa de arqueros colocó flechas en sus respectivos arcos y lo cargaron, a la orden del capitán dispararon a su vez. El dragón vociferó y su cuerpo estaba en disposición de echarse a volar, pero la reina le hizo un gesto para que se detuviese, –¡Lancen flechas!- sonrió soberbia mientras observaba a la bandada de varillas con punta metálica dirigirse hacia ella.

Estirando sus brazos hacia las mismas las congeló en el aire, a unos cinco metros de altura.

-¡Carguen de nuevo!-, ordenó esta vez el propio Charles, luchando por no parecer acongojado. –Pero esta vez darle al monstruo de atrás.

La morena miró al dragón, -¿con que en esas estamos?.

Desvió su mirada a los soldados y volteó sus muñecas y las fechas congeladas se tornaron en dirección opuesta, la mitad de los soldados se cubrieron con sus escudos, algunos huyeron aterrados y los arqueros se escondieron agazapados tras las almenas del muro.

Regina la malvada colocó sus manos en una misma línea invisible vertical haciendo que la bandada de flechas congeladas ahora apuntase directamente al rey, como una enorme flecha digital de ratón.

-¿Te gustaría convertirte en erizo?

El rey alzó solito las manos en señal de miedo, le daba igual el qué dirán, tenía un lecho cómodo y un edredón de plumas, no quería dejar eso.

-Te diré una cosa, rey de pacotilla, odio los erizos. Y ahora, ¿quieres hablar o morir?.

Widmore, alzó el dedo índice tragando saliva dificultosamente, la reina sonrió satisfecha y unió sus manos apretando los puños en el aire haciendo que los virotes se hiciesen trizas y cayeran sobre el rey como lluvia de madera y acero. Los arqueros guardaron su segunda tanda de flechas en sus carcajs. El dragón dejó caer su cabeza sobre el suelo, oprimido, y comenzó a rasgar la tierra ocre con sus pezuñas.

Seductora e impaciente la reina le indicó al petimetre con el dedo índice que la siguiera. Su contoneo al andar era imposible de obviar hasta para el mismísimo rey Charles, que pasaba de temer a esa bruja prepotente a desear darle caza y encerrarla en su alcoba. La nube blanca bajo sus pies resplandecía a casa paso. _"Maldita bruja",_ pensó. Cuando estuvieron a unos metros de distancia de la población dialogaron.

-Suéltalos-, fue la petición de Regina.

-¿A quiénes?.

-A todos, a la cuadrilla de la jaula de la derecha, a la rubia aquella, y a esos pobres esclavos que tienes en los sótanos, que pareces fantoche, ¿acaso piensas que nadie se da cuenta?.

-¿Te crees con derecho a pedir algo?, no eres tan famosa por aquí "Evil queen", ni das tanto miedo-, le dijo a regañadientes tratando de aparentar seguridad, aunque su mirada buscaba al capitán.

-Me subestima usted-, le contestó mientras él comenzaba a caminar alrededor del suelo resplandeciente de ella, fingiendo desdén a esa magia.

-Y usted me subestima a mí…

-No podrá conmigo, tengo un ejército.

-Y yo un dragón.

-Pero nada más, estás sola bruja, y lo sabes.

-En absoluto, no lo estoy.

Le hizo una señal al dragón que le hizo iluminar los ojos como niño con chucherías para comer. El monstruo alado alzó el vuelo y los rodeó.

-Damien, si el rey habla, quémalo.

-N…-, el rey se obligó a callar. _"Piensa que es la primera vez que ves a un dragón en persona, no debes mostrarte débil Charles._

Los ojos de la Evil queen pasearon por la jaula donde sus amigos miraban la escena inquietos, expectantes aun con los ojos húmedos por el drama sufrido.

La morena dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Quieres comprobar que no estoy sola en esto Charles?, bien, allá vamos.

La mujer alzó su brazo derecho al cielo y sus ojos se tornaron fuego, al instante, un rayo blanco descendió desde las nubes y se introdujo en ella; como hipnotizada se acuclilló y acuencó las palmas de sus manos a la altura de su vientre, y entre ellas apareció una orbe violeta, era magia, la magia de alguien. Estiró el brazo paralelo al suelo mientras gritó un nombre, -¡Regina!-, la bola rodó mágicamente por el terreno de tierra amarilla hasta introducirse en el cuerpo de la Regina Mills, enseguida un círculo blanco rodeó a la alcaldesa a la altura del suelo, y llena de energía, ira y magia estalló las cuerdas que la ataban y se puso en pie mientras observaba en sus manos la magia fluir de nuevo, se trasportó fuera de la jaula, junto a su gemela. Evil la miró y le sonrió. –Tu turno.

La morena se aproximó a los soldados escuchando como su otra yo le gritaba un –¡y gracias por no matarme del todo!- arrastrando un claro resentimiento; los soldados retrocedieron temerosos, sus alabardas temblaban, los cinco esclavos la vitoreaban a las salvadoras.

Evil queen volvió a llamar la energía de arriba, el cielo era una gran burbuja, una capa magnética que mantenía los poderes que robaba a quiénes pisaban esas tierras, ¿quién hizo eso?, probablemente una bruja que rehusara a la magia, suya y de los demás.

El rayo descendió y Evil queen miró a Emma que ahora se presentaba de rodillas.

-¡Rubia!, ¡ahí tienes!-, surcando el suelo a varios centímetros una orbe blanca llegó hasta la sheriff que la ayudó a romper sus cuerdas, se bajó la tela de los labios secos observando como el hechizo de la bruja le mostraba una circunferencia mágica a sus pies.

-Señorita Swan, hazme un favor…-, le dijo Evil queen con descaro. -¡Véngate!.

La rubia, como si ·venganza" una palabra mágica fuera se dirigió a quien iba a ser su verdugo y bien chivato fue antes, un hombre que era más orco que persona y que daba pasos atrás agitando el hacha. La chica lanzó un rayo blanco que lo elevó en los aires, repitió el rayo, y otro, y otro más, sintiendo ira en sus venas y negro en su corazón.

Nadie le dijo que se detuviese. Evil queen la observó con los brazos cruzados mientras se tomaba unos segundos para recomponerse.

-Así es-, dijo en voz baja admitiendo que eso era lo que quería ver, la famosa sheriff salvadora del mundo matando a alguien, miró al rey que lo observaba todo ensimismado y se rió.

Volviendo a recargarse del todo hizo lo propio con Rumplestinskin, sus ojos se volvieron negros esta vez así cómo los de él cuando recibió su billete mágico que le sirvió para desparecer inmediatamente en una nube oscura. Evil queen lo observó desde la distancia.

-De nada Oscurito…-, dijo alzando uno de sus labios con repulsa, -que raro viniendo de ti…, -ironizó.

Zelena fue la siguiente en recobrar sus habilidades y lo primero que hizo, desde la distancia fue dejar flotando al rey en el aire y bajarle los pantalones, ridiculizándolo. Los esclavos se rieron. –Estaba deseando hacerle eso, claro que a niveles más… una alabarda abajo y… ¿habéis leído a Bram Stoker?-, se calló al ver a Henry, -nada, nada.

El orco verdugo de Emma cayó bruscamente al suelo desprendiendo una pequeña cortina de humo. La rubia suspiró aliviada y a su vez consternada.

-Mamá…

Al girar su cabeza y ver a su familia ya libres toda duda desapareció. Corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó con fuerza. No hubiese habido más abrazos de no ser por…

Regina Mills había sacado a los cinco esclavos y había hecho meterse ahí a los alabarderos, algo apretujados. –Bien….-, dijo con sus brazos en jarra observando su obra de arte y las alabardas amontonadas a la entrada.

-Regina…-, la morena se giró pero Emma se acercaba a Evil queen que se estaba peinado el cabello con sus manos, siempre coqueta.

-Quiero decirte…

-Stop. Era mi acción buena del día, ya está.

-Pero no tenías que…

-Ché, ché, silencio, vosotros… volver a pueblucho ése que tenéis por hogar que una copa me está esperando a mí-, se giró pero se detuvo al escuchar a la otra Regina decirle algo a Henry, desandó sus pasos y se acercó a Emma de nuevo, esta vez hasta tenerla a varios centímetros de su rostro, sentirla respirar, mantuvo su mirada firme para a continuación desviarla hacia a Regina Mills, quien abrazaba a Henry.

-Swan, recuerda esto, ni ella es tan buena, ni yo soy tan mala, el ying y el yang,…

Emma miró a Regina que observaba con seriedad su yo malvada alejarse, -¡subíos al dragón!, él os llevará de vuelta.-, gritó la bruja desapareciendo en una nube morada.

El dragón se espatarró en el suelo dejando su lomo próximo a él. Aquel que subía al dragón perdía el círculo blanco pro magia.

-¿Qué hacemos con Rumplestinskin?-, dijo Snow.

-Habrá ido él solo a por Maurice, déjalo, parece ser que él va por libre-, Emma se mostraba molesta por esa actitud, ¿pero qué podía si no esperar del señor Gold?

-¡No tiene gracia!- se quejó Widmore desde el aire, a tres metros de altura agitaba las piernas. –¡Bajadme de aquí!

El dragón se puso en pie. Zelena miró al rey sonriente -¿Por qué?, luces muy bien ahí arriba, vamos, báilanos algo-, se rió divertida.

Una puerta chirrió y un murmullo de voces se oían acercarse. Zelena frunció el ceño y mientras el dragón cogía carrerillas hizo que Charles tocase tierra. Esclavos polvorientos y altamente enfadados comenzaron a brotar de las puertas ocultas del castillo que daban al subsuelo. Los primeros, acompañados de los representantes, avistaron al rey.

-¡Subidme!, ¡subidme!- imploraba ahora, Damien, el dragón, ya cogía altura y los humanos iban pareciendo figuritas que se movían por un tablero. Los soldados de Charles Widmore lo habían dejado tirado, a fin y a cuentas, ellos también fueron en su tiempo campesinos de la zona y parte de ellos odiaba tener que obedecer sus órdenes.

-Pronto estaremos en casa-, le dijo Snow a su hija abrazándola desde atrás. Había estado a punto de perderla y no sabía qué hubiese sido de todos ellos si eso hubiese sucedido. Cerró los ojos sintiéndolas respirar. Emma mantuvo a Henry frente suya. La brisa le agitaba el cabello.

En la lejanía el rey gritaba, no se le veía, los esclavos lo cubrían armados con sus palas y picos. Regina, desde la parte de atrás observó el acontecimiento sintiéndose contrariada, debería disfrutar del momento, a fin de cuentas ese indeseable casi mataba a la madre de su hijo, sin embargo se sentía identificada con él, quien sabe si, en otro vida o circunstancia ella hubiese sido como él. _"Jamás serías así y lo sabes, incluso en tus peores momentos"._

 **De vuelta, en Storybrooke**

Fue cruzar el portal, pisar el suelo del pueblo y nadie supo que decir, todo era extraño, confuso. Descendieron de Damien y éste se giró inmediatamente para alzar el vuelo de nuevo hacia el portal cogiendo antes algo de carrerilla en la carretera.

Todos lo observaron marchar, ensimismados en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ha pasado allí?-, preguntó Blanca.

Regina miraba el suelo pensativa. No era capaz de dilucidar el por qué su parte más oscura había salvado la vida a alguien que al comienzo de todo odiaba…, a no ser…

-Quizás mi parte oscura no sea como yo-, se colocó los brazos en la cintura y aclaró. -¿Y si Evil queen no recuerda lo que yo sí?, quizás no haya vivido lo que yo, no haya conocido a Emma y la haya odiado, y por supuesto no la vería ahora como parte de su familia…-, frunció el ceño.

-Pero fue directa a defenderla y cuando vio que seguía viva suspiró-, apuntó Henry. Emma se sentina cohibida, todo había sido por ella, y todos hablaban de ella –Quizás sí recuerde-, dijo. -O quizás solo partes. A todos vosotros os recuerda, del bosque encantado, pero a Henry y a mí no debía…, - continuó la rubia quedándose bloqueada.

-Salvo que sea una excepción-, siguió Snow, -te ha visto en Storybooke, con aquella maldición, sabe lo que significan ellos para Regina.

-¿Sabéis?, qué más da, Emma está viva y es lo que importa-, puso Zelena punto y final al debate, había estado presente pero escuchando como el que escucha llover. –No sé ustedes, pero yo me muero por darme una ducha.

Y la verdad es que estaban cansados. Todos se dispersaron pero Snow cogió del brazo a Regina.

-Espera.

La morena la miró. Emma se detuvo al ver que su madre no la seguía y las observó. Era increíble como habían cambiado las cosas entre ellas, cuando hace un tiempo se odiaban, se temían y a su vez se salvaban, ahora sólo lo último.

-Me pregunto dónde habrá ido tu otra tú…

-Conociéndome, si quería empinar el codo, se decía así, ¿verdad?, no va a buscar una taberna precisamente, y si ha podido cambiar en algo, quizás esté hasta por aquí.

-¿Y no…-, la morena negó inmediatamente.

Emma necesitaba pensar un poco, ese día dormiría en su casa, aquella mansión que creó para ella y Killian Hook hacía meses, una casa de dos plantas que tras la muerte del pirata y en ataque de ira y dolor había semi destrozado. Ahora era totalmente distinta, no quería nada que le recordase a él, por ello hasta los cimientos cambió mágicamente.

La rubia se dio un baño largo y al contrario de lo que hacia siempre, música clásica, y una vela aromática, esta vez había puesto la radio, emisora de música rock y una triste vela que la dejaba semi oscura, como sentía que tenía en esos momentos su corazón y su cuerpo. Al salir ni se miró al espejo.

Descendió a la planta principal y cenó algo ligero, cuando estaba dejando los platos en el fregadero escuchó un ruido en su jardín proveniente de unos arbustos próximos a su porche.

Se puso las zapatillas y salió con sus manos en posición de ataque. Entre unos matorrales, que reconocía, ya iba siendo hora de podar, vislumbró con tan solo la luz de la luna llena un bulto de tela de raso rojo que se movía, alzó la ceja y se asomó, inquieta, con la respiración entrecortada, todo hasta que se percató de quien se trataba.

-¿Evil…?, ¿Regina?.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **¡Mirad quien era!, ¿qué estará haciendo allí Evil queen? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Notita: Volví de mi viaje! Perdonad la tardanza pero estaba de vacaciones fuera del país. ^^)**

* * *

 **Título: La buena queen. Capítulo 3**

Emma se acercó y se agachó apresurada para poner a la bruja sentada sobre la pared de la fachada.

-Uh, tu cara me suena-, esbozó la morena con voz pesada.

Evil queen estaba claramente ebria y sujetaba en su mano una botella de Lady Mery.

Margaret estaba haciendo una ronda por el pueblo por si veía a la Evil queen, algo le decía que se la iba a encontrar, y le debía unas palabras. Pasando frente a la casa de Emma se topó con su hija tratando de ponerse a Regina en su hombro.

-¡Mamá!, ¿qué haces…, pu… puedes ayudarme?-, dijo con esfuerzo tratando de dejarla de nuevo en el suelo de forma delicada, o medianamente, no quería pensarlo pero había recibido una paliza, su cuerpo no iba a rendir como quisiera.

-¿Qué ha pasado cariño?.

-Déjale entrar-, dijo la morena con las erres mal pronunciadas. –Si no hace daño…

Emma alcanzó la botella que se le había caído a la reina.

Margaret la agarró, -ahora entiendo-, asintió algo triste.

-Vamos a meterla en mi casa.

Entre las dos consiguieron llevarla en brazos a duras penas al interior de la casa de la sheriff.

-Dejémosla aquí-, la tumbaron en el sofá, de costado.

La morena hizo un pequeño gemido.

Emma fue a la cocina a hacer un café y Snow comenzó a darle palmaditas en las mejillas para que despertara, su piel ardía. Abrió los ojos.

-Tú otra vez, ah tú no.

-Tranquila, estás a salvo.

-¿Sabes? Estar a salvo es algo muy .. ¿cómo era la palabra?-, Margaret se sentó en el reposa brazos del sofá junto a ella y le colocó la mano en el hombro, la morena detuvo su retahíla.

-Gracias a ti mi hija está con vida, no lo voy a olvidar-, le dijo con sinceridad y a sabiendas de que al día siguiente no recordaría nada.

-¿La vasija?, ¿qué vasija?.

Margaret sonrió con tristeza y escuchó a su hija acercarse, cuando volvió a girar la cabeza la bruja estaba dormida de nuevo.

-Debería darse un baño, le vendría bien para bajarse la borrachera-, dijo Emma dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita.

-¿Y si no quiere?, déjala, es una forma de tratar de olvidar que tiene un buen corazón, aunque sea la mala de la historia-, Snow le retiró el largo cabello que caía hacia su pecho, sentía pena porque ella había conocido a esa Regina desde sus inicios.

-¿De verdad crees que tiene un buen corazón?.

Emma la observó dormir inocentemente y casi le dolieron sus propias palabras, se corrigió a sí misma. –Tienes razón mamá, ha arriesgado mucho por nosotros.

Su madre miró a la bruja y le tomó la temperatura en la frente.

-Que duerma aquí, mañana será otro día.

-Me da miedo cómo será una Evil queen con resaca.

Snow rió a carcajada limpia y se tapó la boca apurada por si la hubiese despertado. Seguía igual.

-¿Me he perdido algo?.

-Nada, solo es que …-, su madre se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada, -ve armada mañana cariño.

Bromeó tocándole el hombro antes de salir de allí.

-¿Te vas andando?

-Yo también necesito pensar…

-Bien, hasta mañana mamá-, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, observando desde allí el sofá.

" _¿Y ahora qué hago?"._

Se sentiría mal si se iba a dormir a su cama y la dejaba abandonada ahí abajo. Así que se decidió a dormir en el sofá de enfrente.

Fue casi fulminante el quedarse dormida, como si la misma Evil queen desprendiera un somnífero, ¿o quizás era ese trago largo que le había dado a escondidas a la botella de Lady Mary?.

A la mañana siguiente,

Emma abrió los ojos y los guiñó por la luz solar, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y el salón estaba plenamente iluminado.

En seguida miró a la Evil queen, la bruja parecía aun dormida pero se movía lentamente por el sofá. La rubia se levantó con sumo cuidado y cual gata cruzó entre su sofá y la mesita, hasta que de repente oyó un…

-¿Quién hay ahí?.

Se giró y vio a la invitada sentada en el sofá con las piernas aun encima de éste y ambas manos en su frente.

-Estoy yo.

Se acercó algo temerosa.

-¿Dónde estoy?-, dijo con voz ronca y con el ceño fruncido por el dolor de cabeza que acarreaba.

-Es mi casa, soy Emma…, la señorita Swan-, dijo con delicadeza sentándose en una esquina de la mesita de cristal.

Por primera vez la malvada bruja la miró a los ojos, y por primera vez Emma pudo ver inseguridad en ellos. Se sostuvieron la mirada y Emma necesitó cortar ese extraño momento.

-Voy a darte una cosa que te ayudará a estar mejor.

-¿Una poción?.

Emma rió levemente.

-Nada mágico. Bueno, su efecto si lo es-, dijo cada vez más relajada. No parecía que la fuese a asesinar.

Regresó al minuto con una aspirina y un vaso de agua con una cucharilla que agitaba.

-Toma, bebe esto.

-¿Qué es?-, Emma retiró la cuchara y ella lo oliço. –Parece un brebaje que una vez preparé.

-Tú bebe. En media hora estarás genial siempre que….-, alzó un dedo a modo de orden, -te tomes esto y te des una ducha.

-¿Ducha?, querrás decir un baño.

Dejó a la chica sin palabras, _"¿no sabe que es darse una ducha?"_.

-Un baño…, pero puedes bañarte o ducharte.

-No sé que es lo segundo la verdad, estas cosas nuevas de este pueblo me marean, no entiendo por qué no usáis carruajes como se ha hecho toda la vida, uff-, se quejó por el dolor y aceptó por fin la pastilla.

-Vamos, acompáñame arriba.

Emma iba primero para poder sonreír incrédula, deseando contarle todo esto a su madre.

-Bien, éste es mi cuarto.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, hacía días que no dormía allí, en aquella cama individual ancha. Eliminó en seguida la de matrimonio, vida nueva, Emma nueva.

-Vamos a ver qué te dejo-. Comentó desde casi el interior de su armario. Rondaban las 9 de la mañana, era domingo, y el día estaba resplandeciente, quizás… la animase a dar un pase...

" _¿Pero qué estás pensando Emma?, si no sabes cuánto se va a quedar o si te aguantará el día de hoy… y ¡es la Evil queen por dios!"_ , pensó.

-Éste te quedará bien-, sacó un vestido que llegaba hasta la rodilla, color amarillo escarabajo pero más pastel y era de tirantes. Regina jamás se pondría eso, lo sabía, pero quería divertirse un poco. La morena frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabes quien soy?.

-Ah, es verdad, la malvada y cruel bruja que solo usa corpiños, telas caras y ropa de cuero. Pues malas noticias, no tengo nada de eso… y no creo que te queden bien mis pantalones vaqueros.

La morena le quitó el vestido de las manos y se lo puso encima para mirarse en el espejo.

-Que mala cara tengo-, fue lo primero que dijo. Emma se rió.

-Como la de cualquiera que ha bebido más de lo debido la noche anterior.

-¿Así que tú también eres de ésas?

-No suelo beber, al menos ya no, solo en ocasiones especiales o cuando tengo uno de esos días…

-Dímelo a mí-, se giró para verse el trasero en el espejo.

Emma negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, vamos a darte eso que no sabes que es.

La llevó al cuarto de baño, descorrió la cortina de la ducha y abrió el grifo, la alcachofa estaba colgada en la pared. La morena dio un respingo para atrás al ver el agua salir a borbotones.

-¿Qué es eso?.

-Agua-, rió, la rubia le quitó el vestido amarillo de las manos y lo colgó en el perchero que estaba tras la puerta. Entonces cayó en una cosa, la ropa interior…, " _mierda, mierda, ¿y ahora que hago? esto es muy extraño",_ respiró profundo y en ese momento recordó una cosa que le confesó su madre una noche, hablando de cómo era la vida en el Bosque Encantado, y es que allí no se usaba ropa interior.

" _¡Tachán!"._ Y allí estaba, la peor pesadilla de los cuentos acercando su mano con miedo al agua que brotaba de la alcachofa.

-No eres quien pensaba-, dijo la rubia sin querer el voz alta.

-¿Qué?, - por suerte no había escuchado nada con el sonido del agua.

-Nada, vamos, métete-, pasó por su lado para cerrar el grifo y sintió el roce de su vestido en su cadera, eso le erizó la piel. _"No vayas por ahí Emma",_ se dijo.

Le indicó cómo se abría y cerraba el grifo.

-Yo…, verás, normalmente mis doncellas me vestían y desvestían y yo no…, éste precisamente tiene una cremallera muy complicada.

La rubia la miró con los labios entre abiertos, _"lo que faltaba"._

Suspiró, más por los nervios que por desinterés. Pondría la mano en el fuego porque más de uno pagaría por ser ella en esos momentos.

La chica le hizo echarse el largo cabello hacia delante, por encima del hombro izquierdo, y comenzó a bajarle la cremallera con cuidado. Tocó la tela y se veía realmente buena, fuerte, limpia. La cremallera descendió hasta las lumbares. Su piel parecía suave…, sin embargo peleó y maniobró por no tocarla, le daba respeto, era como algo que era tan inalcanzable como poderosa y famosamente malvada, si le hacía algún tipo de daño quien sabe lo que le haría. Le tembló la mano.

-Gracias…

No se esperó esa reacción. Cerró las cortinas como si aquello fuera un muro de piedra y suspiró al notar mientras se alejaba cómo se quitaba el vestido en el interior de la bañera.

" _Tengo que salir de aquí",_ escuchó dejar el vestido en la barra que sujetaba la cortina celeste.

Se mordió el labio.

-Déjame que te lo cuelgue en algún lado, y luego lo lavamos a mano.

-¿Cómo?.

-Es igual.

Al pasar frente al espejo algo le picó la curiosidad, por instinto se puso un segundo el vestido largo rojo delante de sí, ¿cómo le quedaría a ella?. Se cogió con una mano parte de su pelo imitando el peinado que llevaba ella hoy.

-Por cierto, ¡el champú está en la estantería de arriba!.

-No sé que es, pero vale.

Emma volvió a suspirar, se sentía su madre, y hablando de ellas, luego la llamaría. Se decidió por fin a salir y probarse el vestido a todo trapo, quería saber qué se sentía llevándolo puesto, y viendo lo pobre que estaba la bruja en términos de ducharse sola se iba a llevar un tiempo allí metida.

Se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta que aun tenía desde ayer y se miró en el espejo. Mal hizo. Fue entonces consciente por primera vez de los moratones que tenía, y de que había recibido una paliza. Su energía se esfumó. Era algo que temía que pasara, se observó el vientre, los brazos, y de cerca pudo ver pequeños cortes en la cara y la nariz. Habían pasado tantas cosas y tan nuevas en tan poco tiempo que su salud había pasado a un segundo plano. El baño que se había dado la noche anterior tan poco iluminado debió de ser alguna barrera mental inconsciente para evitar verse y afrontar que había estado a punto de morir.

Mirándose a los ojos en el espejo del armario de su habitación y aun con el vestido en la mano quiso evadirse y se preguntó por su amiga. _"¿Y mi Regina?",_ se le vino a la mente. _"Mi Regina…"_ , negó con la cabeza sonriendo y recordándose que debía de hablar con ella, desde lo que sucedió en el reino de Growin no había sabido nada de ella.

Emma llamó a la puerta del baño con los nudillos y entró con precaución viendo que aun estaba Evil queen dentro.

-¿Estás bien?.

-No del todo.

-¿Qué pasa?.

Había vaho por todas partes.

-Esta agua está demasiado caliente…, ¿puedes traerme un cubo de agua fría?.

-¿Un cubo?-, se rió, -a ver, déjame.

Y sin pensarlo, porque de ser así no lo hubiese hecho, abrió parte de la cortina de la ducha para ayudarla pero la vio, ahí, desnuda, con sus largos cabellos mojados tapándole parte de los pechos aun algo enjabonados, esbeltos y perfectos pechos, sus piernas estaban semi cruzadas. Su piel roja por el calor. No pudo moverse esos segundos de asimilación hasta que ella carraspeó y Emma hizo una mueca de perdón.

-Es aquí-, mojándose el pelo movió unos centímetros hacia un lado la pestaña metálica del grifo y de éste comenzó a brotar agua natural. Bajó la alcachofa de su soporte para que le fuese más fácil enjuagarse.

-¿Así de fácil era?, ¿y esto se desmonta?-, señaló al soporte de la pared, -debo de haber perdido toda mi reputación estos dos días…

-Eh…

-Te prometo que sé bañarme sola-, ladeó la cabeza apurada queriendo mantenerse altiva y con clase. Emma sonrió comprensiva con ella aunque en el fondo estaba aguatándose la risa, jamás imaginó tener una conversación con Evil queen y menos en esa situación.

-No pasa nada, siempre hay una primera vez.

-Ya… Pero gracias, por todo-, le costó decirlo, mucho, y más estando como su madre Coraline le trajo al mundo.

La rubia se limitó a asentir y se dispuso a salir del baño sintiéndose extrañamente feliz, e incluso protectora. Hasta que la escuchó mover la alcachofa por todos lados, rebotando agua en la pared, la cortina y de repente un gemido. Justo estando ella en el marco de la puerta. El agua estaba ahora concentrada en un punto.

-¿Regina….-, _"no creo…"._

La morena sacó la cabeza por un lateral de la cortina, el rostro aun más rojo que antes.

-Rubia, de… mujer a mujer-, su tono ahora era pícaro y misterioso y gotas descendían hacia la alfombra que estaba junto a la bañera, -¿las señoritas de aquí usáis esta cosa para satisf…

-Oh por dios-, la rubia se ruborizó tanto que salió del baño cerrando la puerta rápidamente, totalmente cohibida y a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Tras secarse las lágrimas y tratar de pensar maduramente no pudo evitar llamar a su madre y ponerle al día de todo, en modo Express.

-No me lo puedo creer-, dijo su madre, -quizás, al separarse de nuestra Regina a ella solo le quedaron los recuerdos más oscuros, que fueron sinceramente los del Bosque Encantado, en comparación con lo que hacía en Storybooke eran niñerías.

-Pero mamá, es… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me estoy riendo y mucho, y a costa de ella, me da pena.

-Piensa que te llevan a un mundo donde tienes que hacerte la comida al fuego y crearte tu ropa con cuero.

-Imagino. Y yo te pregunto mamá, ¿cómo lo hicisteis vosotros?, en Storybrooke.

-Sinceramente, nadie nos acordamos de los inicios, pero lo que está claro es que fue de la noche a la mañana y para entonces yo ya era maestra de escuela, sabía conducir y utilizar el teléfono fijo.

-Ah…

La manilla se movió.

-Te dejo, mamá, saluda a papá y a Henry de mi parte.

La puerta del baño se abrió y "Regina 2" salió con el vestido de Emma puesto y sus largos cabellos húmedos goteando por la tela, su rostro estaba aun rojizo pero más relajado. _"¿No te habrás…?, no pienses en eso, ¡jamás!"_ , se ordenó Emma mentalmente.

 **CONTINUARÁ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: La buena queen. Capítulo 4**

-¿Te lo quieres probar?.

-¿El qué?

-Mi vestido.-, éste estaba colgado en una percha en la habitación de Emma.

-No, ya da igual.

-¿Por qué?-, esperó su respuesta.

El rostro de la rubia pareció vulnerable, fue entonces cuando Evil queen se percató de una cosa, Emma ya no le tenía miedo, y eso, sinceramente, no le gustaba. O era villana o era su otra yo, y detestaba ser buena.

Sin decir nada le dio la espalda, notando los pasos de Emma a su espalda, -¿dónde vas?-, la agarró del brazo.

-Ni que fueras mi madre-, soltó arisca.

Emma la escudriñó confusa ante ese cambio de actitud.

-¿Sabes?, me estás cambiando, demasiado interés estoy mostrando en ti, y en todos vosotros, ¿qué me está pasando?, esa pastilla que me diste, tenía algo, ¿verdad?.

-No, nada, de verdad. Te quitó el dolor de cabeza, ¿verdad?.

La morena la dejó con la palabra en la boca mientras descendía escaleras abajo.

No supo si se había marchado ni si era para siempre, pero sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos. Llegó a pensar en que esa bruja iba a rellenar el vacío que habitaba en la casa pero la gente no cambia, y la oscuridad es atrayente…, que se lo digan a ella.

Se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos. No podía dormir ni dejar de pensar en nada ni nadie. Abrió los ojos y observó el vestido de Evil queen.

Al final se lo probó.

Con el vestido puesto salió a la parte trasera de su jardín, sintiendo la tela rozar su cuerpo, tratando de pensar como lo haría quien lo solía llevar. Cruzó la puerta de cristal y se encontró a la Evil queen y su vestido sentados en una de las sillas hamacas que ella tenía, mirando el cielo azul y dejándose impregnar por el sol radiante. Su cabello se había ondulado un poco y ella jugaba inconsciente con un mechón. No esperaba encontrársela y menos así, pero aparentó naturalidad y enterró el pasado.

-Al final lo hice.

Dijo desde atrás.

La morena giró su rostro hacia Emma y se percató de que llevaba su traje rojo, sin cerrar por detrás, porque era imposible uno solo, pero le quedaba bien, incluso una pizca grande por la cadera. La miró desde su posición con autoridad pero atinó a sonreír levemente. Sinceramente, estaba radiante, se había recogido el pelo como ella lo había tenido y su mirada de "perdón" le removió algo dentro. Al comienzo pensaba que era fatiga pero no, no era eso precisamente.

-No te queda mal…-, dijo girando la cabeza de nuevo hacia el frente.

Emma sonrió sin sonreír, solo eran sus labios, aunque su mirada estaba turbia y distante.

-Quería saber qué se sentía al llevarlo.

-No es la ropa la que determina la personalidad de la persona, rubia-, sus codos se clavaban en la silla y sus piernas estiradas lucían brillantes al sol.

-Lo sé…

-¿Quieres soltarlo de una vez?, no duermes porque te cargaste a ese verdugo asqueroso, ¿me equivoco?.

-No, no lo haces-, se sentó junto a ella, pero en el escalón de al lado observando también el cielo despejado, solo una nube reinaba, una que cambiaba de forma a cada diez metros que surcaba en las alturas.

-Pues ahora sabes qué se siente al llevar ese peso sobre los hombros.

Emma asintió callada, oprimida. -¿Sabes?. Yo suelo con la cabeza alta, machacando al prójimo, pensando sólo en mí y en mis planes. Pero cuando llega la noche…, una mano invisible me oprime mi oscuro corazón y me dan ganas de decirle "aprieta, aprieta más, y acaba con él".

La rubia la miró sorprendida. _"¿Remordimientos?, ¿ella?."_

-Me cuesta…

-Lo sé, a mí también. Y más me cuesta el habértelo contado. No lo digas por ahí, que soy muy rencorosa. Te aviso.

Sonrió maléficamente pero relajada.

Emma le daba vueltas a una cosa, una duda.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?, es decir…. ¿qué planes tienes … aquí?-, sus palabras fueron medidas y cautelosas.

-¿Quedarme?, hasta que me aburra. ¿Planes?, si te los dijera ya no podría quedarme, así que por mi interés aun no te los diré. Pero…, si quieres que me quede tienes que hacerme un favor.

Emma no sabía qué pensar, ¿se estaba aliando con el diablo?, ¿correría peligro la vida de los suyos?, por un lado y si actuaba con madurez la debía echar no solo de su casa sino del pueblo, pero si actuaba desde su emoción interna y quizás por empatía, seguiría disfrutando de su extraña compañía.

-¿Qué me quieres pedir?.

-Un pañuelo, de seda a poder ser, largo y así de ancho-, lo escenificó.

-¿Para…

-¿Me has visto?, que horror de pelos, necesito alisármelos y ya, una reina no puede presentar esta imagen.

Emma sonrió ampliamente, no era para nada lo que esperaba y sentía que volvía a estar mansa la fuera, -¿así que es así como lo hacíais…?.

-¿Uhm?, oh no, otra maquinita tuya de esas que no entiende nadie, no.

-Oh, vamos, se llama plancha del pelo, ¿cuánto tardas en alisártelo de esa forma?, ¿una hora, dos?.

-A decir verdad toda una noche, me lo colocaba siempre al acostarme y lo dejaba toda la noche puesto.

-Pues eso se ha acabado morena.

Si la bruja se tomaba el privilegio de llamarla rubia ella la llamaría morena. La policía no es tonta, buena sí, pero no tonta. Y quien debía de mandar debía de ser ella.

La morena se extrañó.

-Morena…-, repitió, -no te gusta que te resten autoridad, ¿verdad?-, sonrió con sorna.

-Francamente no, y tú menos.

Emma fue seria, clara, pero relajada. -¡Vamos!, ¿no querías alisarte el pelo?

Dijo levantándose con malicia imitando los pasos de Evil queen y sonriendo de espaldas a ella, cosa que mosqueó a la morena, pero por alguna razón le era imposible atacarla como se merecía. ¿O no se lo merecía?.

Emma enchufó la plancha en su cuarto y mientras se calentaba, apoyada en su peinadora de mármol, acercó un sillón de mimbre para que Regina 2 se sentara. Mientras tanto alcanzó un pantalón de sport largo y una camiseta sin mangas para ponerse cómoda. El vestido de Evil queen descansaba sobre la cama.

Por alguna razón se cambió en el baño con el cerrojo puesto, como si temiese que la reina la viese sin ropa.

Volvió al cuarto y vio a Regina observar la plancha que ya había alcanzado una buena temperatura.

-Así que es esto lo que vas a usar …-, le dijo con los brazos en jarra apoyados en su vestido vainilla.

-Así es.

Al girarse escuchó un quejido y la plancha acabó sobre la cama.

-¿Qué has hecho?-, Emma la cogió por la base.

-¡Este objeto del demonio quema!-, advirtió con una bola de fuego en su mano hecha a modo de defensa.

-¡Pues claro!, si no ¿cómo te lo iba a planchar?.

La morena la miró con odio a ella y a la plancha.

-Los humanos de esta época estáis grillados, más que yo, que es un decir.

Emma rió. –Oh vamos, la reina que hace fuego en sus manos se quema con una plancha del pelo.- Negó con la cabeza disfrutando.

-Swan, si sigues por ahí la que arderá serás tú.

Su mirada era amenazante, sin embargo, esas amenazas se quedaban en el aire en seguida.

-Bueno, ¿vas a poner hermosa a la reina o no?.

La rubia sonrió y la obligó sentarse en la silla. Comenzó a pasarle le plancha sobre su larga melena y la bruja se sorprendió al no sentir nada. Se había convencido de que esa herramienta era un arma mortal.

-¿Ves?-, le dijo Emma mostrándole parte de su cabello alisado perfectamente. La morena se miró en el espejo y miró a través de él a su peluquera temporal. Asintió secamente.

Pasaron varios minutos relajados para ambas. Emma se había enamorado de su cabello, tan suave y largo, le hacía rosquillitas entre los dedos de su mano al peinarlo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?-, se atrevió a sugerir.

-No te confirmo que te vaya a contestar…

-De acuerdo. ¿Por qué me salvaste?, ¿por qué fuiste hasta aquel reina tan lejano y evitaste que me mataran?.

-Simplemente pasaba por allí…-, ladeó la cabeza con desdén.

-Vamos Regina. Sé sincera por una vez.

La morena iba a saltar con una bordería pero se detuvo al recordar la mirada de la rubia junto a aquel tocón víspera a su muerte. Suspiró renegada.

-En un comienzo buscaba a mi otra yo, sí, la que había querido matarme. Yo estaba entonces llena de ira y con ganas de romperlo todo y de repente, me topé con aquel portal mágico, así que decidí inmiscuirme en lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

-¿Y el dragón?.

-Alguien me debía un favor, y curiosamente estaba cerca de ese reino.

-Ya…-, obviamente no la creyó del todo,-vamos, como si no me hubieses respondido-, sonrió.

La morena también lo hizo pero su mirada era todo misterio.

-¿Aun quieres vengarte de Regina?.

-Puede… ¿tú no lo harías?.

Emma recordó cuando estuvo poseída por la oscuridad y reflexionó si ella hubiese reaccionado igual, igual que Regina, e igual que Darkswan.

Ya terminado de plancharle y cepillarle el pelo Emma se dispuso a recoger las cosas cuando se le cayo el cepillo al suelo, al agacharse a recogerlo hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Tienes heridas y no lo quieres ver-, Evil queen se levantó de la silla, -y habrá más que yo no veo, ¿quieres que te las cure?, será con un chasquido.

Alzó las cejas.

-No, déjalo, …

-Si alargas eso sól….

-¡Yo puedo hacerlo!, déjame…

Incómoda e intranquila se marchó de su propia habitación.

-Emma…-, Regina 2 caminó siguiendo sus pasos cada vez más rápidos. Al llegar abajo se detuvo al ver la puerta de casa abierta y suspiró. –Tan terca como yo.

Se sentó en el sofá del salón, sabiendo que tarde o temprano volvería.

El teléfono sonó sorprendiéndola.

-Otra de esas cosas de este mundo-, el aparato no cesaba de mostrar su estrepitoso sonido, ruido para Regina 2.

-¡Cállate!-, golpeó el aparato descolgándolo sin querer.

Hubo un silencio.

-Menos mal-, se dejó caer en el sofá.

-¿Emma?-, oyó una voz suave y en la distancia.

Evil queen movió los ojos de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha.

-¿Emma estás ahí?.

Descubrió que esa vocecita venía de eso que había estado haciendo ruido. Se acercó con cautela al auricular del teléfono que estaba colgando de la mesita.

-¿Qué extraño ser eres y por qué vives dentro de este objeto?

La puerta de entrada seguía abierta dejando entrar un rayo de luz solar.

-¿Evil …es decir, Regina?

-¿Cómo me conoces?-, se sentó junto a la mesita acercando su oreja al auricular.

Emma había rodeado la casa y se había sentado bajo un pino centenario. Estaba confusa, se sentía una villana enamorada de otra; pensó en su amiga Regina y en todos sus años de Evil queen. Se miró los moratones del vientre y recordó las patadas propinadas por los guardas y la sensación de tener aquel hacha frente a su cabeza, dispuesta a separarla de su cuerpo.

Había escuchado en la lejanía el teléfono fijo sonar y aunque necesitaba tiempo su instinto de madre o salvadora de todos le hizo pensar que lo mismo la necesitaban.

-Así que eres tú, o … yo, eso da igual-, frunció el ceño.

Emma asomó su cabeza por la puerta de entrada por donde había salido y se sorprendió al escuchar a Evil queen hablando, lo que parecía ser sola.

Se adentró en la estancia y la vio tumbada boca abajo en el suelo hablándole al auricular que colgaba de la mesilla, sonrió ante la imagen. _"Seguro que piensa que el teléfono está maldito",_ pensó más relajada.

-No sé dónde está Emma Regina, y aunque lo supiera… quizás no te lo diría, me debes una, o dos. Porque…-, se sentó y cogió el teléfono por el cable tirabuzón, eso de que vibrara cada vez que Regina hablaba le daba mala espina, como si fuese a salir de ahí. -…yo nunca te hubiese matado, ni lo intentaría, eres parte de mí joder.

Su ceño fruncido hizo que sus ojos brillaran indignantes. Emma rodeó el sofá con sigilo y se acuclilló tras Regina para colocarle su mano sobre su hombro. La bruja giró su rostro hacia ella y su mirada se desvió a sus labios, un instante.

Emma los movió tratando de decir lo que no sabía.

-Es para ti.

Dejó el auricular en el suelo y se esfumó en una nube morada. La sheriff observó el vacío que había dejado deseando que no fuese la última vez que la viese, pero conociéndola, a saber.

-¿Regina?.

Su corazón palpitaba aun, por la una, por la otra, ¿por ambas?.

 **Continuará**


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: La buena queen. Capítulo 5**

-Sí, soy yo …, se ha esfumado en el aire, ¿verdad?-, el tono de su voz era distinto al habitual.

-Sí. Ehm…-, Emma se mordió el labio, -Regina sé que yo…  
No sabía qué iba a decir después de eso, era todo tan extraño e incómodo, tan surrealista como triste.

-Simplemente es que no quiero que ella sufra-, atinó a decir la rubia.

-Ni yo tampoco; tenía razón, quise deshacerme de ella por quitarme mis demonios pero eso es algo con lo que tengo que aprender a vivir.

-Esos demonios son lo que te han hecho ser quien eres ahora Regina.

Emma se sentó junto a la mesita notando como si su inquilina estuviera aun ahí tirada, junto a ella, observándola.

-No sé que pensar…, ni si el intentar hablar con ella pondría mi vida en peligro.

Juraría que hasta la escuchó reír, apenada claro. Sin embargo, la morena carraspeó y cambió de tema. -¿Tú cómo te encuentras, Emma?.

La había pillado con las defensas caídas. ¿Qué le iba a decir, que sentía su corazón tan oscuro como el de su otra yo?, ¿qué su mente jugaba a descolocarla con sentimientos encontrados?.

-Yo…, bueno, te preguntarás la razón por la que aun está ella aquí, y ésa es porque me siento en deuda con ella Regina, me salvó la vida y de no ser porque apareció a lomos de aquel dragón no estarías hablando conmigo ahora, ni Henry tendría a sus dos madres.

" _Querrás decir tres",_ pensó la alcaldesa y frunció el ceño por ese pronto, se dio cuenta de que nunca había reflexionado sobre ella como Evil queen, siendo madre. Cuando crió a Blanca aun no había extrapolado toda su maldad.

-Entiendo…

-Pero… ¿y tú?, ¿cómo te encuentras?.

-Sinceramente Emma, no lo sé. Por ahí vaga mi parte más oscura pudiendo hacer cosas terribles a mis seres queridos como venganza y aquí estoy, tomando té verde sobre mi sofá...

-Hay que dejar de estar alerta de vez en cuando si no una misma pierde la cordura.

-¿Eso es lo que hacías con ella, dejar de estar alerta?.

-Si y no, pero… bueno, aquí estoy, aun viva.

-Sí, pero siento tan confusa…, debería de entenderla porque soy yo, pero no sigo sin saber sus cartas y eso no me gusta, ella salva a quien sabe que me importa incluso después de que yo la hubiera sentenciado a morir, eso no es típico de Evil queen, algo tiene que estar tramando Emma.

-Olvídate de ella, quizás está integrándose, solo eso.

-¿Jugando a las casitas contigo?, me extraña.

-No jugamos a las casitas Regina.

Emma respondió a la defensiva, como si se estuviese metiendo donde no la llamasen. A fin de cuentas, no sabía qué había pasado en casa de Emma en dos días.

La despedida fue seria y ligera y Emma quiso quitarse la conversación de la cabeza. En esos momentos lo que menos deseaba era pensar. Por ello se dio una breve ducha para refrescarse antes de irse a dar un paseo.

Tras la fila de arbustos que cercaba uno de los caminos del parque se vislumbraba agua. Desvió su rumbo hacia la izquierda para rodear el lago, cuanto más alejada estuviese de la gente mejor, no quería encontrarse con nadi…

Salvo con ella, Evil queen estaba tumbada en el césped con un tobillo sobre el otro y las palmas de sus manos sobre su vientre con la mirada puesta en las nubes, cuando éstas dejaban al sol brillar de nuevo, cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del calor en su piel, en su vestido rojo.

Emma Swan deseó ser el sol en esos momentos.

Se acercó a ella sigilosa como un gato temiendo que echara a huir, al ver que eso no sucedía se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas apretándose sus dedos unos con otros.

-Hola rubia…-, rompió el hielo Evil queen aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

-¿Quién si no se iba a acercar a mí si no es con la intención de matarme?-, abrió un ojo, luego el otro, su cabello estaba recogido por arriba y suelto por detrás como la primera vez que la vio, a lomos de Damien, el dragón.

–Nadie me quiere…-, dijo seductoramente triste.

Se sentó y recogió sus piernas a un lado.

-No es verdad-, la morena giró su cabeza hacia ella con ojos interrogadores. Su mirada recorrió desde sus ojos verdosos, pasando por sus labios, hasta a los arañazos de la mejilla.

-¿Por qué no te los quitas de encima ya?

La rubia alzó una ceja, algo perdida.

-Tus heridas, cuanto antes te cures antes lo superarás.

-Regina, las heridas se curan, lo sé, pero lo que queda aquí dentro-, se señaló la cabeza y luego el corazón, -eso no se va.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?.

La bruja se puso en pie indignada.

-Porque claro, soy la oscuridad en persona, llena de crueldades y falta de sentimientos, y …-, dio un giro sobre sí misma y la parte baja de su vestido y sus largos cabellos se elevaron unos centímetros por la rotación, -… no tengo cicatrices. Por favor Emma, no puedes tener más cargas de las que tengo yo. Que debería omitirlas y vivir la vida por cierto-, miró el horizonte perdida, el agua de la laguna, -y debería hacerlo.-, su tono fue endureciéndose. –A fin de cuentas no me importa nada ni nadie ¿verdad?, debería ser yo.

Materializó una bola de fuego en su mano derecha, extendió su brazo y el fuego pasó a ser aire, un torbellino que lanzó sobre el tranquilo lago y que se fue transformando en un remolino en el agua atrayendo barquitas de madera vieja que flotaban en las orillas del mismo.

Sonrió y deseó que en alguna de esas barcas hubiese alguien subido, necesitaba divertirse, ser quien era, como quien era conocida; sin embargo… Emma la había agarrado con fuerza del brazo y lo había bajado haciendo que el remolino cesara, tal y como la sonrisa de la reina.

-¿Qué haces?.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. Sé… -se puso entre la laguna y ella, y la miró a los ojos, -que las personas nunca cambian, pero sí mejoran.

Emma giró su rostro y las barcas flotaban pacíficas sin rumbo, el remolino había desaparecido por completo.

-No voy a ser una buena persona nunca.

Necesitaba distanciarse física y emocionalmente de esa mujer.

-Y no te estoy pidiendo que lo seas.

Ansiaba hacer una bola de fuego y lanzar a esa chica al agua, pero esa mirada decidida y segura le atraía cada vez más. Odiaba que la hiciese dudar. Una reina nunca duda.

-Aléjate de mí, por tu bien-, cerró el tema golpeándola con el hombro en el suyo al marcharse a pie, a los pocos metros se esfumó en su rutinaria nube morada.

Cuando Emma llegó a su casa se encontró el vestido que había llevado puesto Evil queen en la puerta de su casa, debidamente doblado. Lo cogió entre sus manos y se sentó en el primer escalón. Se apoyó el vestido en sus piernas y palpó la tela vainilla sintiéndola a ella bajo el tejido, su piel tersa.

Evil queen había recuperado su vestido, su vida y su personalidad malvada. Ese escaso tiempo en casa de la sheriff habían puesto a prueba su fuerza interior, su ira, … y su corazón. Aunque reconocía que de haberse quedado más tiempo posiblemente hubiese sucumbido a ella y a sus encantos de salvadora, y eso le daba miedo.

El lunes fue un día normal de trabajo, mucho papeleo pues estaban a final de mes y muchas miradas, se había maquillado para ocultar sus heridas pero quien la conocía sabía que aun estaban. Había tenido que aguantar la charla familiar de sus padres que, tapper en mano le había llevado el almuerzo a la comisaría. No era necesario, y nunca lo hacían, pero estaba claro que tras casi perderla la iban a mimar como si de una niña se tratara.

Terminó su jornada y decidió salir a correr, necesitaba descargar energías y dejar de mirar el móvil por si Regina, su Regina, la llamaba. Se puso sus deportivas blancas, unas mallas negras y una camiseta gris con el número 12 en el frente.

Pasados diez minutos de pre calentamiento se detuvo a estirar las piernas en el parque. Por casualidad mientras lo hacía miraba a su alrededor y vio a lo lejos el lago. _"No y no. Olvídate de ella"._

Cuando se dio cuenta iba en esa dirección. _"Si ni siquiera sabes si estará ahí,…" ,_ trataba de excusarse pero estaba claro que quería hacer algo y que tenía que ser con ella.

Bajo un roble robusto vio lo que parecía una tela azul oscuro. Rodeó el árbol con cautela para ver un vestido largo con fina pedrería y mangas largas de encaje apoyado sobre una roca.

-¿Regina?.

-¿Me vas a dejar en paz alguna vez?, cada vez me arrepiento más de haberte salvado el trasero-, dijo apareciendo desde debajo del agua del lago acercándose a la orilla.

-Regina…, quiero que seas tú quien cure mis heridas.

La morena la miró tratando de ocultar su tremenda sorpresa y le hizo señas para que le pasase el vestido.

-No hablas en serio-, Emma le lanzó el vestido con el que se tapó.

-Lo hago. _"¿Por qué tan pudorosa ahora?"._

Evil queen salió del lago más sensual de lo que la misma bruja era consciente, solo sus caderas húmedas y contorneadas despertaban hasta al más hibernado de los osos pardos. La rubia tembló y se giró para que se vistiera tranquila; casi se arrepentía de haberle pedido eso, ¿cómo podía imponerle tanto esa mujer, sentirse tan pequeña a su lado? ¿y cómo podía sin embargo y a pesar de todo desear poseerla y probar todo de ella?, todo.

-Déjame ver…-, la morena ya vestida pero con los cabellos sueltos y mojados la rodeó rozándole la cintura con su mano.

Alcanzó la bastilla de su camiseta de algodón poliéstergris y comenzó a levantarla con cuidado. Sin ser conscientes de ello, la atmósfera había cambiado y la tensión, acompañadas de las respiraciones agitadas, habían cobrado el protagonismo. Evil queen sonrió, -relájate, que no te voy a morder.

No mordía pero su labio inferior sí lo hizo con el superior y Emma se encontraba en la tesitura de, olvidar sus penitencias y lanzarse a besarla con todas sus fuerzas o tratar de superar algo que en el futuro podría serle un lastre.

-Ya…-, sonrió con pena y la ayudó a levantarse más la camiseta, a la altura del pecho, dejando ver la parte baja de su sujetador semi deportivo gris oscuro.

Un enorme moratón le decoraba la mitad del vientre, junto a otros más pequeños, roces, y algún arañazo ya convertido en fina postilla. Todo ascendía hasta el cuello, y terminaba en una pequeña herida en el interior de la nariz y a la altura de la sien, más camufladas.

Regina cambió su gesto, parecía seria, era inevitable el imaginarse cómo había acabado así su cuerpo, tan atlético, blanco y… precioso. La miró a los ojos y Emma juraba que parecía que iba a llorar, era un tira y afloja entre llorar e ira, ganas de vengarse y de… ¿abrazarla?.

Su respiración se agitó cuando las manos de la bruja pasaron a pocos centímetros de su piel, sin tocarla, ascendiendo y descendiendo como un escáner, iluminándola con una luz color violeta parpadeante, rozándole a partes con el encaje de su vestido, su mano navegaba por el aire cálido que desprendía la piel de Emma y ascendió hasta su rostro, allí se detuvo y se atrevió a tocar. Su sien, la piel presentaba un pequeño relieve, su mano la acarició y la marca se fue desvaneciendo lentamente. Con ambas manos le acarició el cabello desde la raíz hasta las puntas, Emma se sentía admirada, ¡ella!, por.. ¡la mismísima Evil queen!, quien con estar a esa distancia la estaba matando. Ascendió ambas manos de nuevo y descendió el dorso de ellas por sus mejillas, Emma se humedeció sus labios y cerró los ojos. Sintió la luz del poder de su magia y un bienestar en su rostro, como un peso quitado. Su palma se posó en su pecho y sintió presión, -ya no queda nada…-, le susurró mientras la inmovilizaba contra el roble.

De acuerdo, eso era más peligroso si cabe, suspiró para dentro.

Ahora su mano se había posado sobre su vientre y notaba su energía introducirse en cada poro de su piel, por cada vena, entre cada músculos; calor, escalofrío, y la piel dejó de estar tensa e hinchada. Abrió los ojos para mirarse directamente, estaba limpia, sana. Sonrió tímida, pues temía alzar la vista, su proximidad le aterraba hasta tal punto de sentirse incapaz de quedarse de pie. Su olor a lago, su largo cabello húmedo caído ahora hacia un lado, rozándole parte del vientre…

Se bajó en seguida la camiseta, pero la mano de Regina evitó que llegara hasta abajo del todo.

-Todavía no…-, le susurró acercando sus labios a su oído.

-Ahm, ehm…-, tragó saliva.

-Solo quería verte-, se separó y se agachó para observar su vientre, imposible no fijarse en que no era lo único que miraba.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás deseando haberlos dado hacia delante. –Hecho-, se colocó las manos en su cintura, -y ahora, si me perdonas, una rein…

Emma corrió hacia ella y la besó. Le agarró el rostro para evitar que escapara y pasó de preliminares a saborearla en todo su esplendor, su lengua, sus labios, obscenos, deseosos, …

Evil queen no tardó en dejarse llevar y morderle el labio inferior haciéndola sonreír. –Sí que muerdes, mentirosa…-, le dijo sin separarse apenas de ella. La abrazó por la cintura alcanzando sus nalgas, las agarró notando el tacto de su vestido y que éste estaba abierto por detrás; la atrajo hacia sí, necesitaba notar su cuerpo, próximo a ella, su calor. Cuando la retuvo Evil le agarró el cabello con una mano obligándola a ladear la cabeza y dejar el cuello libre, todo para ella. Esa violencia tan de chica mala le provocó un gemido. La morena comenzó a darle pequeños mordisquitos por la clavícula, mientras su mano ascendía por el interior de la ancha camiseta de Emma. Por esa piel que había estado herida y delicada, sus yemas se dejaban arrastrar hasta llegar a la zona que separaba sus pechos, ahí dejó su palma tener contacto con toda su piel mientras su boca ascendía a su cuello mordisqueándolo y provocándole suspiros que la estaban volviendo adictiva. Su palma sentía el interior de Emma, su corazón latir, sus pulmones hincharse y deshincharse, su sangre fluir. La sheriff trataba de acariciar más debajo de sus nalgas, llegando con los dedos a la pantorrilla desde atrás, eso excitó a la reina que dio un mordisco fuerte en el cuello. Emma dio un alarido para suspirar de nuevo. Entreabrió sus labios y pasó la lengua por el cuello de Emma siguiendo las huellas rojizas de sus mordisquitos hasta llegar a su oreja y comenzar a lamer su lóbulo, su mano se dejó arrastrar hacia la derecha y sus dedos se adentraron en el sujetador deportivo, que, apretados, juguetearon con su ya erizado pezón.

-Por favor…-, le suplicó la rubia, estaba en un punto en que si se llevaba así unos minutos más iba a estallar.

La morena rió malvada y siguió con su lengua introduciéndola en su oído, unos milímetros, mientras dejaba algún gemido de regalo en él. Le soltó el cabello y le guió con su mano hacia sus propios pechos, deseaba que jugase con ellos desde que le observó el vientre. A Emma le fue extraño y a la vez fantasioso el tener ese pecho entre sus manos. Esos senos que había visto en su ducha, enjabonados. Se estaba volviendo loca de atar por ella.

Los apretó y pasó sus dedos por sus pezones a través del vestido, deseó quitárselo pero era consciente de que estaban en un sitio público.

-¿Y si… -. Dijo enmudeciendo sus gemidos. -¿Y si nos vamos a un sitio más tranquilo como por ejemplo… mi casa?.

La morena se alejó de su cuello para mirarle los labios. –No es mala idea rubia-, recogió un mechón de su melena rubia medio sudorosa por la excitación. -¿Me llevas tú?-, le dijo cual niña buena.

-Claro.

La agarró de la cintura y se vieron envueltas en un halo blanco brillante para aparecer en la habitación de Emma. La morena la agarró de la camiseta y la tumbó en la cama para subirse a horcajadas sobre ella, con el vestido recogido en el medio dejando sus piernas libres la reina deseaba probar a la Salvadora, pero antes, rozarse un poco. Se echó hacia delante y comenzó a rozarse sobre ella,. Ambas aun estaban vestidas pero notaban la fricción. Siguió con el roce hasta oír el primer gemido fuerte de Emma, entonces dejó sus aposentos y se fue hacia donde su mirada le llevaba. Quitándole previamente las deportivas extendió su mano sobre sus muslos e hizo que entreabriera sus piernas para bajarle las mallas con delicadeza, sus bragas, sencillas bragas de deporte lilas estaban más oscuras por debajo. La reina se lamió el labio inferior de su boca pre degustando lo que estaba por venir, sin embargo Emma la frenó. –Espera.

La morena frunció el ceño.

-Déjame quitarse el vestido primero…

-Ahm…, eres buena-, alzó ambas cejas. Emma la puso en pie y la abrazó desde atrás. Su intención era ser seductora pero se abrazo era más íntimo que seductor por ello descendió enseguida sus manos por su vientre hasta llegar al vestido que ella mantenía recogido con sus manos. De su bastilla comenzó a ascender mientras besaba su espalda desnuda, fruto del escote que tenía el vestido por detrás. Esos besos descolocaron a la reina, estaba acostumbrada al sexo duro, serio, sin florituras, no a que la mimasen y eso le estaba rompiendo los muros de su castillo de poder. No podía desear abrazarla más que comerla, no. Por ello, en cuanto Emma le quitó el vestido, tan delicada como insegura, Regina le quitó la camiseta y el sujetador y la tumbó en la cama con fiereza. Tenía que cambiar su rol o aquello iba a ser algo más que sexo.

Ya tumbada y ella a cuatro patas se acercó lentamente hacia su ingle, su lengua se deslizaba por la cara interna del muslo y notaba como su piel se erizaba. Cada vello de punta fue lamido por su lengua ávida de algo más. Le era tan apetecible esa mujer que volvió a morderla. Ambas gimieron.

Sus labios rojos sangre comenzaron a dar besos alrededor de su zona más íntima y mojada. Reconocía para ella misma que ella estaba igual de mojada, quizás peor, sabía que como la rubia se dignase a la tocarla sin esperárselo iba a correrse en su mano, por eso no le dijo nada.

Su lengua cató parte de su ingle y presionando se acercó a la oquedad de la que se desprendía su suculenta bebida. Ahí se explayó y lamió los laterales que cercaban el clítoris, de abajo arriba y de arriba debajo de un lado a otro. Se atrevió a introducir un dedo en su vagina justo antes de beber de ella, Emma gimió, y entonces la lamió, lo hizo como un perrito sediento de agua, -uhmm, oh por favor, Reg.. uhmmm, sigue…

La morena introdujo la punta de un segundo dedo en su vagina pero la notó tan abierta que introdujo hasta tres y los comenzó a girar haciéndola agitar su coxis en busca de más contacto. Se detuvo en seco y la escuchó recobrar el aire. Entonces Evil queen gateó encima de ella con su melena sobre su pecho desnudo sudoroso del placer que le había provocado sólo el excitar a la rubia.

-¿Te está gustado?-, le preguntó erótica.

-Demasiado…-, se mordió el labio y haciendo fuerza la hizo tumbarse cambiando de posiciones, -yo también quiero…

Cobrando cada vez más seguridad repitió lo que ella le había hecho antes, pero parando primero en sus tobillos, los cuales lamió lentamente, conocedora de que era algo que pocos sabían, eso excitaba. Ascendió por la pierna con la lengua posada sobre una de ellas haciéndola poner sus piernas flexionadas, la planta de sus pies sobre las sábanas y su cabeza ya en el centro. Estaba tan mojada que deseaba dejarla seca y beber todo de la reina más malvada de todos los tiempos. Lo mismo se le contagiaba algo de esa maldad y pasaba de sus paranoias mentales.

Notó su pulso en la lengua cuando la pasaba justo encima de su clítoris y sus piernas se contraían de placer. Repitió una y otra vez, y dos seguidas, escuchando como imploraba que parase. _"La reina estaba más cachonda que yo…",_ sintió su autoestima subir.

-¿Y si no paro…?-, dijo la sheriff ascendiendo hasta ponerse frente a su rostro.

Regina se apoyó en sus codos. –Si no paras vas a saber quien soy….

Trató de actuar como la Evil queen que era, pero era imposible, con su cabello despeinado, su piel sudorosa y sus mejillas rosadas. Emma se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy no.

Se miraron a los ojos, brillantes y libres, de alguna manera, de pesadillas internas y tensiones. La morena cambió su rostro a travieso y se sentó del todo besando a Emma, suave, sensual, salivosas y con los labios hinchados de placer. Se puso de rodillas frente a ella y abrazándola por encima de sus hombros cruzó una pierna por encima la de cintura de ella y otra por debajo de una de las suyas acercando su pubis al de ella.

-Ya sé lo que buscas…-, dijo la Salvadora con sobriedad y disfrutando del momento que se avecinaba.

Alzó su lumbar y entonces se sintieron, era una sensación totalmente placentera, una energía que nacía de entre ellas y se expandía al resto de sus cuerpos, húmedos, por dentro y por fuera. Regina comenzó a moverse lenta y rítmicamente encima de ella, ambas aguantaban los gemidos y se acoplaban para notarse el roce de sus genitales, suaves y blandos. Emma mordió como un perro la larga melena de la bruja y ésta sonrió, -aprendes rápido…, uhm-, gimió.

-Tengo una buena maestr…uhmm, sigue así.

El clímax estaba acercándose, Emma navegaba sus caderas sobre las de ella y sus cuerpos estaban ávidos del orgasmo, aceleraron el ritmo juntando sus bocas, luego sus frentes, sus pechos se rozaban, y refregaban y sus gritos iban en ascenso hasta que se ahogaron en ellas mismas lamiéndose con sus lenguas sus bocas y el placer brotó de sus vaginas goteándoles por las pantorrillas hacia la cama.

Permanecieron en esa posición hasta estabilizar sus respiraciones, al separarse ambas parecían algo tímidas, ambas.

-Yo…-, Regina se sentó sobre sus piernas, -… me voy a tener que…- se miró el pelo y luego la miró a ella, -… duchar. Lo dije bien, ¿verdad?.

Emma sonrió, -perfectamente.

Sin hablar se apoyaron espalda contra espalda, y Evil queen dejo su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella dejando caer algunos mechones por el pecho de la rubia. Swan sonrió, inconscientemente deslizó su mano derecha hacia atrás y recibió respuesta, los dedos de la reina se entrelazaron con los suyos, fue casi casualidad, destino.

" _Creo que estoy en problemas",_ pensó en seguida la Salvadora. Enamorarse, ése era el problema.

En la mansión Mills Regina abrió los ojos súbitamente, impregnada en sudor, con la respiración agitada y la mirada perdida. Había sido un sueño, sólo eso. Se sentó apenada observando su vacía cama de matrimonio. Nunca había tenido un sueño erótico tan con Emma,…

 **CONTINUARA!**

¡Espero que haya merecido la pena la espera!, entre las vacaciones y que aun no estoy en casa no puedo actualizar antes. Gracias por seguirme!


	6. Chapter 6 FINAL

**Título: La buena queen. Capítulo 6. FINAL**

 **Martes. Mansión Mills**

Regina tuvo una duda, aquel sueño que la había despertado…, juraba sentir las manos de Emma sobre su cuerpo, se preguntó entonces si eso sería cosa de su yo oscura. Tuvo la tentación, y sucumbió a llamar a Emma por teléfono, a pesar de ser tan temprano y un día entre semana. Sin embargo al hacerlo colgó… -¿Sí?-, colgó cuando escuchó de fondo la voz de Evil queen.

 **Mansión de Emma**

La rubia frunció el ceño. -¿Pasa algo?-, dijo la bruja saliendo de la ducha con una toalla rodeándole el cuerpo.

-No lo sé, no han contestado-, dejó el interfono sobre su base. Evil queen se sentó a su lado, la rubia llevaba solo las braguitas puestas.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?-, le besó el hombro. La verdad es que tras aquella noche de pasión y cercanía tenía un poco la necesidad de darle cariño.

-No, no pasa nada-, le sonrió triste y se levantó.

-Me voy a la ducha.

-Emma-, la bruja se levantó.

-Si quieres hablar…

La chica asintió. –Luego.

Evil queen se tumbó en la cama dejando caer la toalla por sus laterales y estirando las piernas. Sus manos rozaban las sábanas que horas atrás estuvieron impregnadas en el sudor de ambas, rozó con sus dedos la camiseta gris deportiva que reposaba, hecha una bola, sobre la mesilla de noche.

¿Era eso lo que quería?.

Emma salió de la ducha, vestida con un pantalón largo de pijama de cuadros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, su cabello, mojado, estaba recogido en una cola. La miró.

Sí, era eso lo que quería. Sería una locura, pero no pensaba dejar escapar de su vida a esa mujer, salvo que…

-¿Estás mejor?.

Regina se sentó de nuevo y se semi tapó con la toalla.

-Sí…, eso creo.

-¿Me lo vas a contar o voy a tener que ser mala de nuevo contigo?-, la miró con malicia y le guiñó un ojo. Emma sonrió brevemente.

-No sé qué es lo que quiero.

-Si no lo sabes tú, yo …-, Regina negó con la cabeza y alzó las palmas de sus manos interrogativa. –Piensas en tu Regina, ¿verdad?, la madre de Henry, alcaldesa de Storybrooke, villana rehabilitada.

Emma alzó las cejas con esto último.

-He dado en el clavo.

-¿Se puede querer a dos personas a la vez?

-Un momento-, la bruja se levantó algo asustada rodeándose el cuerpo con la toalla de nuevo. –Tú… me, me… ¿me quieres?, ¿a mí?.

La sheriff se apoyó sobre sus brazos echados atrás de su espalda, sobre la cama, se cruzó de piernas. –Y he ahí mi dilema, morena.

Quiso imitarla, quizás eso le diese seguridad, sin embargo estaba en una nube de confusión y sentimientos encontrados y lo que necesitaba era que le echasen una mano. Pero renegaba de consultarle nada a su madre, esto debía de ser algo entre las tres.

-Bien…- su cabello negro reposaba sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Ella es alguien muy importante en mi vida, hemos luchado entre y por nosotras, es mi amiga, la madre de mi hijo.

-Si la quieres, y también me quieres a mí, aunque en menor medida…, sólo se me ocurre una cosa que puedas hacer.

Emma la miró con expectación.

-¡Que nos unamos de nuevo!-, su respuesta fue tan clara como el hecho de que le extrañase que no se le hubiese pasado eso por la mente antes.

–Tendrás un poco de cada una.

-No es tan fácil Regina, te olvidas que precisamente lo que ella hizo fue separaros por algo.

-Pues habla con ella. No lo dejes por más tiempo.

Se quedó mirando a la nada unos segundos, largos.

-Tienes razón, voy a hacerlo.

Emma se comenzó a quitar el pijama.

-Pero no hagas eso delante mía por favor.

La rubia la miró sorprendida. La respuesta de la morena fue morderse el labio, que se acercase a ella y la besase lentamente. –Es por esto rubia.

Emma sonrió aun con sus labios sobre los de ella. –No quiero tener que echar de menos esto…

-No lo harás, confía en ella.

Emma se marchó, Regina, la Evil queen, ya vestida de azul como el día anterior, oyó la puerta cerrarse y a los dos minutos llamar a la misma.

-¿Qué se te ha olvidado ahora?-, preguntó bajando las escaleras sonriente, al otro lado de la puerta Zelena, más bien la Malvada bruja del Oeste.

Obviamente la Evil queen no sabía que Zelena era su hermana, ni que les habían borrado los recuerdos de niña, para ella Zelena era una bruja más, con alguna acción admirablemente mala, pero nadie más.

-¿Qué haces, bruja, aquí?

-¿No puedo ver que tal le va a una villana como yo?.

Zelena se había ataviado como no hacía en mucho tiempo, con su sombrero gángster negro, su capa y su colgante. Desde que había descubierto la verdad con respecto a su pasado y había sido madre su vida había estado más llena de heroicidades que de atrocidades. Lógicamente no iba por su propia cuenta sino por la de su hermana Regina, quería que averiguara que intenciones tenía su yo malvada.

Al mismo tiempo…

Emma se presentó sin avisar en casa de Regina. Sabía que estaba allí porque su coche permanecía aparcado frente a la mansión y las ventanas estaban abiertas.

Era mañana temprana aun, hasta dentro de hora y veinte no debía entrar a trabajar, Regina comenzaba algo después que ella.

Respiró profundo antes de llamar al timbre. No hubo respuesta, repitió. -¿Regina?, soy yo-, nudillos.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados acercarse a la puerta y detenerse frente a ella. La puerta se abrió lentamente, Regina pensaba que iba a ser Zelena con noticias nuevas..

-Hola…

Increíblemente Regina también estaba en toalla. –Estaba en la ducha y no pude…

-Lo siento.

Emma desvió la mirada. –Si llego en mal momento…

-No, pasa, pasa.

La alcaldesa se retiró para darle paso. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y un mechón le caía por un lateral.

-Si esperas a que me vista…

Emma asintió y Regina se giró. Su respiración se había agitado tanto que peleó porque no se notara. Fue verla a través de la mirilla y recordar aquel sueño, lo que sintió. Trató de no tardar aunque si lo hacía se lo agradecía a sí misma, no sabía como enfrentarse a esa mirada, y también le asolaba la duda de su presencia. ¿De qué querría hablar?.

Emma a su vez también agradeció tener unos minutos más para pensar cómo empezar la conversación. Era un tema complicado, y hablamos de declararse, de algún modo. Pero también de confesiones que pueden doler.

Paseaba por el salón con sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros mientras miraba por las ventanas hacia fuera, su libertad, lo simple. Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse e irse. Y escuchó sus tacones descender por los escalones. Regina llevaba un vestido ajustado color azul marino, de media manga y tacones negros. Sus labios eran rojo sangre.

" _Bien, no puedo, así no"._ Emma se había visto totalmente atrapada, su sola presencia la cortaba, le imponía. Necesitó cerrar los ojos.

-¿Quieres un café?

" _Más bien una tila"_ , pensó.

-De acuerdo.

Observó cómo se metía en la cocina y aprovechó para respirar hondo, jamás pensó que se encontraría en una situación similar, menos con Regina Mills. Pero no podía negar cuan le latía el corazón al verla. Ya la había probado, de alguna manera, ahora lo que quería era saber si sentía lo mismo.

-Bien-, le dio una taza, -¿qué querías hablar conmigo?.

-No sé por donde empezar…

La morena se apoyó en la mesa del salón con su taza en la mano, atenta a cada palabra.

-Ha pasado algo... entre tu yo malvada y yo.

La alcaldesa se puso en pie -¿No te habrá hecho nada malo porque si no…

Su amiga la frenó, -no, no, nada malo-, le sonrió para tranquilizarla. –Estoy bien.

A Regina se le bajaron los malos humos.

-Menos mal, porque de ser lo contrario…

-Regina, ella y yo nos hemos acostado.

-¿Qué?.

La rubia se bebió de un sorbo el café y dejó la taza en la mesa.

-No… no sé cómo empezó todo.

" _Genial, ¿por qué ella y yo no?",_ se preguntaba la alcaldesa.

-No tienes por qué darme detalles.

-No es eso lo que venía a decirte.

-¿Sabes?, no pasa nada. Si tú estás bien y vosotras sois felices yo me alegro, de verdad.

Se había serenado aunque su mirada brillaba, más que de odio parecía pena. Emma se acercó a ella con delicadeza, miedo pero entereza. Le agarró el antebrazo y se lo acarició. –Os quiero a las dos.

La morena se zafó de su brazo. –No te entiendo Emma, pensé que lo que te alejaba de mí era mi parte oscura, la villana, y ahora ¿te enamoras de ella?.

-Es complicado.

-Y tanto.

En esa situación, la salvadora no se atrevía a ofrecerle la solución que le había dado Evil queen.

-Si tuvieras que elegir…

-Te elegiría a ti…

De sus ojos castaños brotó una lágrima, asintió comprensiva.

-Pero este tiempo a su lado me ha permitido conocer más de ella, y hay algo en lo que no habrás pensando. Ella eres tú, Regina. No hay más.

Se quedó reflexiva un minuto y medio.

-Y entonces…-, su voz era tranquila, serena. -¿qué podemos hacer?.

-Volver a como estabas antes, uniros de nuevo.

-Pero si yo quería quitarme mis demonios…

-Te ayudaré a luchar contra ellos. A fin y a cuentas es la mejor forma de dejar de lado la oscuridad, haciéndose con ella.

Pestañeó lentamente.

-Tienes razón-, la miró a los ojos, los suyos estaban rojos. Emma no pudo enfrentarse a ellos más tiempo y la abrazó. Rodeada en sus brazos Regina sintió que ya la había vivido, su olor, tan cercano, su piel…, seguramente aquel sueño no fue sueño como tal, quizás sintió lo que sentía su otra yo, ¿Eso significaría que ellas ya se han acostado?. Sacó esa duda de su mente, era lo menos importante.

En la mansión de la sheriff Zelena analizaba la mirada de Regina al confesarle que era su hermana. Se trataba de una comprobación de la humanidad que podía aun tener la bruja, si no reaccionada, era cien por cien oscura. Sin embargo su respuesta fue imprevisible. -¿Me estás diciendo que nuestra madre nos ocultó esto hasta antes de partir del Inframundo?, ¿eso quiere decir que te conocí desde niña?.

Afirmó.

-No me lo puedo creer-, se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá. -¿Y qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?, ¿tenías a alguien que te cuidara?.

Zelena esperaba un: "no me lo creo", "estás jugando conmigo" o "por algo será, te fastidias", sin embargo juraría que la morena tenía los ojos más brillantes de lo normal.

-Bueno, más vale tarde…

-¿Sabes Regina?, no eres quien me esperaba encontrar.

La bruja morena frunció el ceño.

Zelena notó una llamada mental de Emma, -Vente conmigo.

Le tendió la mano y aparecieron en la mansión Mills justo frente a Emma y Regina.

Fue algo incómodo el momento Evil queen-Regina y Emma entre ambas. Sin embargo la reina perdió todo nerviosismo al mirar a su rubia y le sonrió. La chica le correspondió con otra sonrisa, sonrisa que detuvo ante la mirada triste de Regina, la original. Zelena miró a su hermana y asintió confirmando que todo había ido bien. –Yo… os dejo solas chicas, tendréis mucho de lo que hablar…- le lanzó un beso a su hermana y se marchó en su nube verde.

-Bien…-, Emma tuvo que dar el paso. –Supongo que ambas sabéis lo que…

-Si te lo propuse yo-, Evil queen se rió. Emma la asesinó con su mirada.

Regina las observó. –Si…, si te vuelves a unir a mí, ¿no me harás peor persona?.

-Eso se acabó-, contestó Evil queen sin pensar. -Voy a seguir con mis prontos, mis rabietas y mis desconfianzas de todo forastero que llegue al pueblo, pero daría, y daré la vida por tu familia, solo quiero que Emma sea feliz.

La morena relajó los hombros, Emma no parpadeó en un rato, jamás esperó escuchar esas palabras en boca de la bruja.

-¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

-Es más fácil que separarse. La unión es un hechizo donde no se precisa de ningún material especial, sólo hace falta un cabello de cada una y un hechizo.

Evil queen lo tenía todo bien pensando. Cogió de su largo cabello un pelo, Regina le entregó otro del suyo a su otra yo, era el primer contacto que tenían. Hubo una chispa. –Es todo tan extraño…

-Para mí también-, confesó Evil. Hizo un nudo con ambos cabellos y los observó a la luz. –Todo listo.

Emma se acercó a Regina, -tranquila, todo saldrá bien-, le cogió de la mano y se la apretó. La morena asintió. –Una pregunta, ¿me va a crecer el pelo?.

-¿Cómo?.

Emma estalló en carcajadas, era algo que no se esperaba en esos momentos. –¿En eso es en lo que piensas ahora?-, le preguntó la rubia relajando el ambiente.

-Una tiene que ser precavida, y ella lo tiene más largo que yo.

Evil queen sonrió, -sinceramente, no lo sé, pero si te sale mi melena y la cortas te mato.

Emma abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿Guerra de Reginas?, no, gracias. Vamos, hacerlo ya-, se rió.

-¿Y si me lo corto… bien corto?-, Regina se acercó a ella.

-Haré que te crezca rápido-, Evil se acercó más.

-¿Ah, sí?, ¿cómo?-, le increpó Regina.

Obviamente, ambas bromeaban. Estaba siendo la manera de despedirse a la vez que saludarse. Emma le cogió a Evil queen la mano que contenía ambos cabellos y la alzó, -Es la hora. Os voy a echar de menos, pero tranquilas, estaréis bien, os lo prometo.

Aprovechando la cercanía Evil colocó ambos cabellos entre ellas, hizo que Regina los tocara con sus dedos posando sus manos sobre las de ella. Ésta cerró los ojos pensando el hechizo. Al segundo sus manos desprendían un tono celeste y no tenían forma, estaban unidas. Sus cuerpos se fueron aproximando adoptando una única forma. Una luz brillante apareció y al desaparecer un solo ser, una sola mujer. Regina. Sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo. Emma se acercó asustada y ésta la detuvo, -estoy bien, estoy bien-, sus dedos estaban sobre sus sienes y sus ojos cerrados, -un momento.

Todos los recuerdos, experiencias de Evil queen se presentaron en su mente como fotogramas de una película, ducha, dragón, Zelena, plancha del pelo, lago.

-¿Le dejaste un vestido amarillo?, ¿a ella?.

-¿Estás recordando?-, Emma se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

-Eso creo…

Abrió los ojos. Parecía algo confusa.

-Creo,… creo que se me ha olvidado cómo hacer café.

Emma rió, -Yo te enseño.

La agarró de la cabeza y la besó. Esta vez a ella, o a ambas. Pero para Regina, a pesar de aquel sueño, era la primera vez. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y sin cortar el beso Emma la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Sus labios se acariciaban con algo más que simple deseo, se querían. La rubia le acarició el cabello y lo notó un poco más largo que el que tenía.

Al separarse la morena miró la mano de Emma, entre sus dedos su oscuro cabello. –No ha crecido mucho…

-No...-, sonrió.

-Pero no me lo pienso cortar, jamás.

Se mordió el labio justo antes de morderle el cuello. –Que rica estás…

Emma frunció el ceño pero feliz, -eso es muy Evil queen.

-Es que soy las dos-, alzó ambas cejas y volvió a morderle el cuello haciéndola reír.

 **Cafetería Granni's**

-Como no sé hacer café, aun, y mi profesora está distraída en estos momentos veo bien lo de tomárnoslo aquí.

Emma sonrió, con su brazo sobre los hombros de Regina, sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería.

Bella apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios y en su mano el brazo ancho del padre. Maurice sonreía al ver cuanta gente saludaba a su hija.

-Lo consiguió-, dijo Regina.

-Eso parece. Mereció la pena ir al reino de Growin… a pesar de todo.

La morena miró a su rubia.

-Y si volviera a pasar iría de nuevo-, confesó Regina.

-Te… os quiero.

La morena rió. –Y nosotras a ti.

Le besó la mejilla con una mezcla de lujuria y ternura, a fin de cuentas, ambas personalidades fluctuaban dentro de Regina Mills.

 **FIN!**

Espero que os haya gustado el final!


End file.
